I Surrender, And I Choose Dare
by writeaboutweasley
Summary: Parvarti and Lavender are playing truth or dare and beg Hermione to join. She does and decides that she's made a mistake the minute she chooses dare.


I Surrender 

**Summary: Parvarti and Lavender are playing truth or dare and beg Hermione to join. She does and decides that she's made a mistake the minute she chooses dare.**

"Lav, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Parvarti glanced at Hermione, who was doing homework, giggled and asked,

"Who is cuter, Harry Potter or Ron Weasley?"

"Ooooh…Ron, definitely. I was meeting Seamus after a game and got a glance in the locker rooms, they both had their shirts off."

"Details!"

Hermione found it a great effort to not plug her ears. She didn't want details about her best friends bodies! But they continued talking anyway.

"Harry is too skinny," Lavender said, "Ron…he must work out or something because he has a 6-pack."

Lavender and Parvarti had something about 6-packs because that's all they cared about in guys. That and their unmentionables. Of course, Hermione highly doubted that they'd ever seen them.

"So…" Parvarti said, "You think Ron is cuter?"

"Honestly!" Hermione huffed.

"What, do you want to play?" Lavender asked.

"No!" Hermione said firmly.

"Okay, we'll make a deal. We ask you a truth and a dare, and we'll stop for the rest of the week."

Hermione considered this. Then she closed her Arithmancy book and said,

"Alright. Make it quick. I'll do truth first."

"Okay. Who do _you _think is cuter? Ron or Harry?"

Hermione choked. She definitely thought they were the same. But Harry was a little skinny, and Ron was so…so well-toned…she bit her lip and said,

"I think they're both good-looking."

"Bull," Parvarti said, "She likes Ron. Just say it."

"Fine," Hermione said snappishly, "I think Ron is cuter."

"Good," Lavender said, "Now…we dare you to go to the boys dorms and ask Ron to Hogsmeade next week on a date, but let us follow you and listen."

Hermione gaped at her. Of course…she wanted to go out with Ron. But…. Finally her infatuation with the red head got the best of her and she grabbed her night cloak and stood.

"You're going to do it?" Parvarti asked.

"If it leaves you two finished for the rest of the week," Hermione said, "Then yes. Now…are you going to follow?"

The other two girls stood and they walked up to the boys dorms. Lavender and Parvarti hid around the corner and Hermione knocked on the door. Much to her dismay, Dean answered.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"Can I…can I speak to Ron, please?"

"Hey!" Dean shouted over his shoulder, "Ron get your arse over here. It's your girlfriend."

Lavender suppressed a giggle. Parvarti nudged her.

Ron stood.

"Nice, Dean," he said, shoving the boy aside, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah…oh, keep the door open. We want to-"

Ron shut the door in his face. Hermione was speechless, Ron was only wearing a pair of faded jeans. He was staring at her expectantly. But she was too busy staring at him. Lavender had been right, he did have a 6-pack. And she understood why they were so obsessed with them.

"Why did you knock?" Ron asked, "You know it's alright if you just walk in."

"Well…I just sort of wanted to talk to you…er, in private."

"Okay." Ron was looking at something behind her, "Then you can get rid of those two."

Hermione blushed and turned around. Lavender and Parvarti disappeared.

"Anyway," Hermione said, "I just…I was wondering…if…well…next week is, um, Hogsmeade weekend right?"

"Yeah."

"And…well…did um, do you want to go with me…sort of on a date…?"

"Sort of?"

"Well…on a date."

"Okay…sure. You were playing truth or dare weren't you?"

"Uh…no! No…"

"Yeah right," Ron shrugged and said, "I mean…the only time a girl actually asks a guy out on a date is when they're playing truth or dare, right? I know. I have Ginny for a sister. So…no one would actually ask me out on a date unless it was a game of truth or dare."

"Not true!" Lavender shrieked from around the corner.

"Shut up," Parvarti hissed.

"So…would you?" Hermione asked, "And…even if it was a game of truth or dare…I was going to ask you anyway."

"Nice save. But sure. It could be fun. See you in the morning."

He opened the door and then shut it.

(In the Boys Dorm)

"So what did Hermione want?" Dean asked.

Ron rolled his eyes, then he climbed onto his bed and shut the hangings.

"Did you tell her you love her before she left?" Seamus asked.

"Fuck you, Seamus!" Ron shouted through the curtains.

"I'll save it for Hermione," Seamus laughed.

Harry shook his head and asked,

"Really, what happened?"

Ron opened the hangings to look at him,

"She just wanted to ask me something. Let's leave it at that."

Harry nodded and Ron shut the curtains again. And suddenly someone knocked on the door again. Ron stood and answered it before Dean. It was Hermione, this time she didn't speak and instead crushed her mouth against his, ignoring the wolf whistles and 'ohhhhh's' of the boys in the dorm as the kiss deepened.

"Get a room!" Dean shouted as they broke apart.

Hermione smiled at Ron and said quietly,

"That _wasn't_ a dare."

**_Fin_**


End file.
